Everything Ends
by TwiTeenNaturalDiaries
Summary: Camila Vasquez left Beacon Hills almost 9 years ago. It's time to face her demons, with Bobby gone and when Chris Argent needs help she goes back to Beacon Hills. Only this time she's not alone. Meet her family:her green eyed son and daughter twins Bonnie Vasquez, and Dominic Vasquez and Dean and Sam Winchester. What does a certain werewolf have to do with her? Dean/OC/Derek
1. Chapter 1

**Everything Ends Characters:**

_**Camila Quinn Vasquez**_- protagonist- portrayed by Jordana Brewster (Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning)

Birthplace: Beacon Hills, California

Birthday: May 10, 1987

Age: 25

Her parents were Guadalupe Vasquez an American/Italian/Mexican woman and Vincent McCall an American, her dad left her mom when she was pregnant. Vincent later married Melissa McCall and they had Scott McCall, Camila's half-brother. Guadalupe later died due to heart failure and Camila became an emancipated teen. The only thing her father left her was a paid apartment. On her 18th birthday she left to her uncle Bobby's, Guadalupe's half-brother, after four months she discovers she's pregnant.

_**Bonita Laura Vasquez**_- daughter of Quinn, twin sister of Dom, and daughter of…

Birthplace: Sioux Falls, South Dakota

Birthday: February 14, 2004

Age: 8

_**Dominic Robert Vasquez**_-son of Quinn, Luna's twin, and son of…

Birthplace: Sioux Falls, South Dakota

Birthday: February 14, 2004

Age: 8

_**Dean Winchester**_- hunter of supernatural and lives with Camila, her kids and Sam. He never left to go with Lisa; he stayed with Camila but visited Lisa and Ben. He never actually tried a relationship with Quinn because of Bobby, although there was tons of flirting on his part, but he actually wants a real, serious relationship with her now that Bobby had wanted them to be together.

Birthplace: Lawrence, Kansas

Birthday: January 24, 1981 (I changed the year. He's 31 instead of 33)

Age: 31

_**Sam Winchester**_- Dean's brother, Quinn's close friend, an uncle to Luna and Dom.

Birthplace: Lawrence, Kansas

Birthday: May 2, 1985 (I changed it. He's 27 instead of 29

Age: 27

_**Laura Hale: **_Quinn's best friend since the sandbox

**Deceased**

Birthplace: Beacon Hills, California

Birthday: unknown

Age: 27

_**Derek Hale**_- dated Kate Argent in high school where she later dumped him; Quinn was Laura's best friend who he found interesting. After a four month relationship with Quinn he dumps Quinn when Kate decides she wants him back. He hasn't seen her in almost nine years, a month before the Hale fire.

Birthplace: Beacon Hills, California

Birthday: unknown

Age: 26

Others:

_**Scott McCall**_

_**Stiles Stilinski**_

_**Chris Argent**_

{Et cetera…}


	2. The Return

**Everything Ends**

**(A Supernatural and Teen Wolf crossover)**

**Ch. 1 The Return**

**Then: **

Camila Quinn Vasquez stood still in shock as Sam gave her the news. Dean had somehow gotten transported to Purgatory with Castiel. Sam was too busy researching of ways to get in. "Mom? You okay?" Camila or as everyone called her "Quinn" snapped out of her daydream as Robby or as everyone else knew him as "Dom," appeared on her side. His name was Dominic Robert Vasquez. She smiled lightly at him and said "fine. It's nothing, Robbie. Just uncle Dean had some trouble." He worriedly asked "is he okay?" She nodded as she answered "yeah, he's fine. You'll see. He'll be here whenever he can, and uncle Sam is gonna helping him. It's late you should be in bed like your sister." Robby sighed and said "I miss Gramps." A pang went through her heart as she hugged her son to her and said "me too kiddo, every day." As they made their way upstairs they encountered a child on the steps. "Bon, Bon, what are you doing up?"

Robby asked his sister. Robby was the only one who could call her that, it was a sibling thing. Her name was Bonita Laura Vasquez. Quinn crouched down next to her as Bonita said "I can't sleep." Quinn sighed and put an arm around her daughter as she said "Bonnie…I miss Bobby too, we all do. But he's in a better place now. He won't ever leave us because he's in here"- Quinn tapped her heart and head. She continued "and he wouldn't want us to be like this. He wanted us to be happy, and he loved both of you."

Dom smiled lightly as he sat down on his twin's side and soothingly rubbed her back. Dom was only fifteen minutes older but viewed himself as the older sibling. "Mom's right, Bon, Bon. Uncle Bobby might not be here, but he loves us and we had a lot of good times with him. He wants us to be happy, and I want you to be happy." Bonnie smiled at him as she snuggled into her mom. Quinn affectionately rubbed her back as she pulled Robby into the hug. Sam who had silently watched smiled slightly at the moment, Quinn was like his best friend/sister and Bobby had made them promise to look after her and the kids. He'd make sure to do it, but he had to find Dean.

**8 Months Later Now: Quinn P.O.V**

"Why are we leaving?" I asked Dean and Sam. Dean had help from Sam and Castiel and had returned to Earth after 6 months. They had officially stopped hunting and were living with me and the kids. "A hunter, Chris, said he needed some help with a case." I was packing all my clothes as I had packed everything else. I didn't ask why we were leaving. I replied "okay I get that, but why are we moving?" Dean who had been leaning on the door came over to me. Sam sat on my bed. "Quinn…we need to get you out of this house, the kids they need to leave this place," Sam said. I gulped as I said "but…this is Bobby's house!" Dean said "yeah, we know. We all need to try and move on, Bobby's gone and we all need to process that." I said "I'm not gonna forget him guys!"

Dean sighed and Sam said "we're not asking you to do that. I'm asking you to try and start over somewhere fresh, not to forget Bobby but we can't keep living here. There are too many near death experiences here. It's not healthy for you or the twins." Dean said "yeah, what Sammy said." I rolled my eyes and said "I don't actually have a choice do I?" Dean smirked as he shook his head and said "nope." Sam said "look Quinn, Bobby's house is still gonna be here, it's just gonna turn into a safe house, just in case anything were to happen." I sighed but nodded. Dean ruined the moment "now, can you make me some pie?" I grabbed a pillow and chucked it at him.

**###&&&*** ###**

"Alright, tell me," I gave a confused look to Sam as I folded the laundry. I asked "what are you talking about?" Sam rolled his eyes "you and Dean…what's going on?" I hid my red tinted face behind my hair as I said "what do you mean?" Sam sighed and said "you know what. You're flirting with him." I shook my head "am not." Sam snorted "yes you are, I mean what are you waiting for? Just go ahead and tell him." I rolled my eyes "tell him what exactly?" Sam answered nonchalantly "that you're in love with him." I rolled my eyes and replied "I'm not in love with Dean."

Sam teasingly said "not yet. But at the rate it's going…" I put the laundry down as I faced him "there's nothing going on, Sam. We talk; he's overly friendly just like old times." Sam says "except now you don't shy away like you used to…you don't push him away. And you flirt back with him sometimes." I replied "I just like messing with him."

Sam narrows his eyes at me "sure…but you're not playing hard to get that much anymore, I think he's wearing you down. And as his brother I can tell you that he's been interested in you for seven years, and he's been in love with you for four. Why do you think he comes back? I know Dean and nothing gets his mood up like coming to Bobby's and it wasn't just for Bobby's company. You know he loves the twins. Dean's just complicated, he doesn't like to be hurt, Quinn."

I sighed as I said "how can you be so sure?" He replied "I know my brother better than he knows himself. Also hearing your name whispered in his sleep gives me clues." I chuckled as I shook my head and got back to the laundry. Sam said "seriously though, give him a shot. I've never seen him so interested in a woman before, or for as long as he has been for you." I said "if Dean's interested and wants me to know he needs to tell me, he needs to make the move, because I'm not that kind of girl Sam."

**###&&&*** ###**

I smiled as I piled Dean's plate with steak and potatoes. I served Sam the same and the twins too. I served myself and handed the boys a beer. "Mom, uncle Dean ate a piece of steak before we said grace!" Bonnie yelled. Dean said "quiet, you!" I poured Robby, Bonnie and me Kool-Aid. As I put the Kool-Aid back in the fridge I smacked Dean on the back of his head. "Ouch!" Dean cried out before he stuck his tongue out at me. Bonita giggled at this as Sam smiled fondly. "Careful, Dean. You do want to keep that tongue right?"

I asked with a wicked smirk. Dean scowled but stuck his tongue back in his mouth and now Robby and Sam joined Bonnie in laughing. "Can I say grace?" Bonnie asked after they finished laughing. I nodded at her as we all put our hands together and bowed our heads "thank you God, for giving us the food in our plates, and uncle Dean for coming back, oh and also having them here with us like a family, I want to thank you for letting Gramps stay up there with you even though he was as grumpy as the Grinch. Thank you, and amen!" I smiled as I sat back and Dean immediately dug into the food.

**###&&&*** ###**

As we drove down the highway I had decided to follow Dean in my '70 black Charger. I would switch with Sam every now and again as would Dean. I was feeling nervous as we traveled southwest. Dean and Sam avoided telling me where we were going and I sig hed as we passed another sign. As we reached California my tummy went into knots and I sped up on the highway and pulled over. As expected the Impala pulled over behind me. "I'll be back," I told Robby and Bonnie. "What's wrong?" Sam questioned. I replied "alright, you guys have avoided telling me long enough, where are we going?" They shared a look where Dean shook his head but Sam nodded.

I stubbornly said "I'm not leaving, until you two tell me where we're going." Dean sighed and looked away. Sam responded "look, Quinn we knew you'd react badly if we told you but I guess you deserve to know. We're heading to Beacon Hills." My eyes widened and I asked "what?" Dean said "were going to your hometown, Quinn." I shook my head "no…no we're not." I was about to get back in my car to drive back when Dean grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face them. "Look, you're not alone this time, you have Dean and me. Besides your kids deserve to know where their mom grew up." I shook my head as I said "I can't…you don't understand"- Dean cut me off "we know, Quinn we know. Bobby told us about the dick. But look he also said you have family there…" I sighed as I shook my head and said "half-brother, the last time I saw him he was seven years old…he probably doesn't even remember me."

Dean slugged an arm over my shoulders as he said "maybe, but look from personal experience talk to him. He's your brother like it or not. You remember Adam?" I nodded and Dean said "I regret not knowing him, I do. So I'm telling you not to make the same mistake." I looked down and Sam came over and lifted my chin up as he said "it's time you face your past, Quinn." I sighed and took a deep breath "yeah, I guess it is." Dean sent me a smug grin and I pushed him away. Sam said "you'll lead?" I answered "yeah, I know the way."


	3. Old Memories And New Discoveries

**(A Supernatural and Teen Wolf crossover)**

**Ch. 2 Old Memories And New Discoveries **

**Then: **

_Dean slugged an arm over my shoulders as he said "maybe, but look from personal experience talk to him. He's your brother like it or not. You remember Adam?" I nodded and Dean said "I regret not knowing him, I do. So I'm telling you not to make the same mistake." I looked down and Sam came over and lifted my chin up as he said "it's time you face your past, Quinn." I sighed and took a deep breath "yeah, I guess it is." Dean sent me a smug grin and I pushed him away. Sam said "you'll lead?" I answered "yeah, I know the way." _

**Now:**

I sighed as I pulled over at the rest stop. Dean and Sam got out of the Impala and Bonnie and Robby hopped out of the car. "Why are we stopping?" Dean asked. I raised an eyebrow as I turned around to face him arms crossed. Robby and Bonnies stood beside me. Sam seeing this slapped Dean on the head. "Hey!" Sam said "if you hadn't noticed Dean, we're driving with two eight year olds." Dean mouthed 'oh, right!' I rolled my eyes as I pulled Bonnie and Robby as I said "we're gonna take a bathroom break, and grab some snacks." Dean nodded and said "alright, and I'm gonna refill." He pointed to the Impala. I said "good idea, while you're at it refill my tank too." I threw him the keys to the Charger as I put a hand on Bonnie's and Robby's shoulders as I lead them to the wooden bathrooms in the back. Robby held Bonnie's hand as Dean had ingrained in his head to keep the younger sibling safe.

Robby said "hey mom, I'm gonna use that one." He pointed across to the men's room and I shook my head "no, Robby. You're coming with us." I pushed him towards the women's room and he groaned while I smiled and Bonnie giggled.

###&&&*** ###

"This is it," I said as I opened the door to my condo. The guys immediately ran their eyes over the place. "Wow…this is yours?" Sam asked as he looked around. It wasn't much but for the guys it was a really good break from seedy motel rooms. I said "yup, it's the only thing my father left for me." I shrugged as I said "boys, do me a favor? Bring in the luggage." Dean groaned "do we have to?" I nodded as I started sifting through things. I ran my finger across the counter and dust came up. "Definitely needs to be cleaned," I muttered to myself. "This is my bedroom!" I heard Bonnie call and Robby followed with "dibs on this one!" I rolled my eyes at their antics with a fond smile.

Dean and Sam were bringing in the luggage as I pulled the white sheets off of the sofa's and tables. "It's cozy…" Dean said as he brought in the last duffel bag. I nodded and Sam grabbed a picture off the wall. "Who's this?" I looked at the picture and saw that it was an olive skin toned woman in her 30's. I smiled at Sam and said "it's my mom." Dean also walked up to Sam and looked at the picture. "She's beautiful," Sam told me as he passed Dean the picture. I nodded and joked "of course she is…I had to get my looks from somewhere." Dean chuckled and put the picture down as he said "yeah, well your mom was a babe." I rolled my eyes and walked upstairs to check on the twins. As I reached the top I called "Bonnie? Robby? Where did you little delinquents run off to?"

"Ah!" someone screamed. "Ah!" I screamed at the same time as I whirled around and saw Robby and Bonnie jump around the corner, giggling. I sighed as I put a hand on my heart. I heard feet pounding on the steps and Dean and Sam were there with salt rifles. They both were tense and looked at the scene me scared as hell and the twins laughing and rolling on the ground. Sam sighed and put the gun down Dean still looked wary so I said "we're fine, we're fine!" Dean looked at me and sighed tiredly. I shrugged meekly and said "you guys!" I shook my head as I looked at them sternly. Robby muttered "uh-oh." I said "you two almost gave me, Dean and Sam a heart attack!" Dean interrupted "don't be so hard on them, they were just messing around." I crossed my arms and turned to Dean a defiant look on my face. Dean took a step back and said "or just do whatever you want you know." I rolled my eyes and l=walked to the twins.

I said sternly "anyway…you two need be more careful, you should only scream when someone's in real danger, guys." Robby nodded and bowed his head. Bonnie looked at her brother and copied the motion. I looked at the guys confused. Sam shrugged as Dean blinked. I asked "what's wrong Robby?" Robby sighed and kept his head bowed as he said "you're disappointed in us." I shook my head and tilted his head up as I crouched down. "No, Robby I'm not disappointed. You guys are children, and I know you like to have fun. I was just warning you in case something happens." Robby nodded and Bonnie asked "so can I put my head up now?" I chuckled as I said "yes you can Bonnie."

She put her head up and smiled as she said "besides nothings gonna happen to us, right mom? Because we have Dean and Sam." She grinned at said men. Dean walked forward and picked her up "that's exactly why, Bonnie. Though of course I'm way better than Sammy." I rolled my eyes as did Sam. "Alright, let's check out the room!" I said as I ruffled Robby's hair. Robby grinned as he said "mommy, come see my room first!" He pulled me away with Sam following as Bonnie made Dean follow. I entered the room to see it was a gray scheme. The color was everywhere. It had a bed in the middle of it and a wardrobe. The window was far enough up so he could reach it. I smiled as I said "this one's great Robby, I know you'll like it." He smiled as we walked out and went to the room across and Bonnie was literally bouncing in Dean's arms.

"Having fun, Dean?" Sam called with a smirk. Dean sent him an annoyed look. I looked around and saw the scheme color was a light blue. I smiled as little sea shells were painted around. "It's perfect right mom?" I smiled at her and said "yeah, yeah. It's beautiful sweetheart." Dean winked at me ever since he called me sweetheart I had started calling Bonnie that. I rolled my eyes and said "there's only four bedrooms, you guys don't mind right?" Dean shook his head "nah, we're alright, right Sammy?"

Sam nodded. I explained "there's one bed." Dean looked at Sam eyebrows raised. I said "one of you can stay in my bed, I'm taking the couch." Dean protested "no, I'm taking the couch. I'm used to it." I rolled my eyes "as my guest, Dean. You earn the right for the bed, now that that's settled I'll show you to your room." I walked out of the room and walked down the corridor and opened the door and said "this is the main bathroom. Bonnie's room has its own. Sam and Dean yours has its own too. Robby looks like the main ones yours." Robby nodded absentmindedly as I opened the door across from the bathroom "this is yours." I opened the door to the room which had shades of blues and greys. "Nice…" Dean commented. I nodded at him. Dean walked in and shouted "Sam there's a huge tub, bubble bath!" I smiled at his childishness.

Everyone looked around. Dean said "where's your room?" I said "I'll show you." As we exited we kept walking to the end of the corridor and I opened the door. Dean looked inside the colors were black, grey, white, and red. Dean looked around and saw pictures as he held one up of a cheery olive skinned toned woman and a moody teenage girl. I looked over his shoulder "that's my mom and me, I was around sixteen, she wasn't sick yet." Dean nodded and put the picture down. He picked up another. "Who's that?" I looked to see him pointing at a teenaged me with my arms wound around a guy's neck as he kissed my forehead. The guy looked to be eighteen while I was seventeen I looked at Dean and could see he already knew the answer. "That's…that's Derek."

The guy in the picture had a bit of a boyish face, smiled, dark black hair, and piercing green eyes. Bonnie's green eyes. While Robby's eyes were green but looked more hazel than green. Dean looked at the picture. "Bonnie takes after him," he commented. I saw in his eyes how he was trying to keep his cool. I gently put my hand around his and slid the picture from his hold and put it face down. "He's history, he left town, Dean." Dean nodded and said "yeah. Now that I see him what did you like about him? I look way better." I rolled my eyes and said "I have no idea, I was young and naive." Dean smirked as he said "I was thinking…since the couch looks really uncomfortable...maybe we should share." I decided to mess with him. "No offense Dean but I don't want to share a couch." Dean lay on the bed. Dean said "what? No, no I mean the bed it's big enough for two." I smirked as he closed his eyes and I said "okay." Dean said "I know, I know, you wouldn't ever-wait! You said okay?" His eyes flew open and I nonchalantly shrugged and said "sure why not?" Dean looked at me his mouth open. I rolled my eyes as I said "c'mon. Let's go grab a pizza!"

###&&&*** ###

"Seriously guys, this is it!" I said as we all got out of the Impala trepidation pulled in my tummy. I was standing in front of Melissa McCall's home, while I talked to her all those years ago and never had anything against her because just like my mom she was played by Vincent. Vincent stayed with Melissa for five years and they were divorcing when he died, a freak accident. Of course as I was introduced to the hunting world I realized freak accidents weren't freak accidents things like ghosts, vampires, werewolves, demons, Djiin, angels, well you get the gist, anyways I tried tracking what killed my dad but seeing as I was in Sioux Falls I never could figure out why he died.

I might try to pull a few strings now that I was back. I looked up at the house my fingers intertwining themselves in my nervousness. We had arrived just yesterday and today I was standing here in front of my brother's house. I bit my lip in apprehension, what if they were mad because I left? Scott was sixteen, a teenager maybe he forgot about me, maybe he hated me. I sighed and closed my eyes. A hand gently squeezed my shoulder and I looked up to see Dean looking at me softly and asked "do you want to do this Quinn? We don't have to." Sam also looked at me worriedly while the twins looked on at the house. I shook my head "no, I don't…but I have to. Closure right?" Dean nodded supportively and said "well, it might help if you moved your feet and ringed the doorbell." I swatted his arm and muttered "ass."

He chuckled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders Sam said "hmm." I asked "what?" He shook his head a knowing smile on his face. I rolled my eyes and Dean led me up the driveway with the twins behind us and Sam at the rear. I mentally was freaking out. I didn't know what to say or how to act. Dean rang the doorbell and my heart pounded as sensing my fear Dean squeezed my shoulder affectionately. We heard footsteps and my breathing hitched for a second and Dean slowly squeezed my hand with his other hand while squeezing my shoulder. I smiled at him and he nodded at me. The door opened and a dark haired middle aged woman was at the door. She smiled warmly and said "hello? Can I help you with something?"

She took in Dean and Sam and her eyes turned to me and I asked "Melissa?" Her eyes widened as she asked "Cam?" I nodded and unshed tears brimmed in her eyes as she swiftly wound her arms around me. Shocked I slowly wrapped my arms around her. I closed my own eyes and willed myself not to cry. As I made sure I wouldn't cry I looked over her shoulder as Dean and Sam stood shoulder to shoulder the twins looking confused in front of them. While Dean wore an I-Told-You-So smug smirk and Sam wore a small smile. I smiled back at them and hugged Melissa harder and then slowly retracted my arms.

Melissa pulled my ear suddenly "ouch, Mel!" She crossed her arms and she said "that's the least you deserve. Leaving without saying anything to me! Do you know how worried I've been, having to hear from Bobby that you were okay, leaving in a big rush and I didn't even know until I found a letter! A letter Cam! Not once did you visit! Not in nine years! Not even a phone call, you are so lucky I don't kick your"- she cut off as she spotted the twins who were watching with saucer eyes. I cringed as her rant ended. She looked at the twins surprised. Bonnie shyly waved as Robby nodded in respect. I said "I actually, you know I'm sorry about that. I guess we have some things to catch up on…" She smiled at the twins then moved to Dean and Sam and looked at me her eyebrow raised and said "no kidding. C'mon into the house."

I nodded and followed her inside. The twins in front as Dean and Sam were behind me and said "ha, you got told!" I elbowed him. He said "Oof!" I grinned as Sam chuckled. As we walked into the living room and sat down. As we did she turned to me and the twins. The twins, Dean, and I sat on the large sofa as Sam sat in the loveseat and Melissa in the arm chair. She asked "so who are these two beautiful sweethearts?" Dean replied "thank you, Ms. McCall I'm"- I elbowed him as Melissa raised an eyebrow and I said "forgive him, most of the time he thinks the world revolves around himself He was dropped on his head as a baby." Dean sent me a playful glare to which I smirked and turned back to Melissa.

She had a knowing look in her eyes. I said "this is Bonita Laura Vasquez and"- Robby interrupted "Dominic Robert Vasquez ma'am. Most people call me Dom and my sister goes by Bonnie." Melissa smiled at me and said "you raised quite a gentleman Cam…" I smiled as I ruffled Robby's hair and said "yeah, but I can't take all the credit. Bobby helped me." Melissa smiled and turned to the guys. Sam stood and offered her a hand as did Dean while Sam said "I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean Winchester, we're Quinn's friends." Melissa smiled and shook their hands as she said "it's nice to meet you. I'm Melissa McCall." As she stood up and said "how about we all get some coffee in the kitchen? Dom, Bonnie the TV remote is right there. Are you hungry?" Bonnie shyly shrugged and Robby looked at Bonnie and muttered something and she said "yes," while Robby nodded and said "thank you Ms. McCall." Melissa waved him away and said "call me Mel." Bonnie and Robby nodded and turned to the TV.

As we walked into the kitchen Dean and Sam sat at the counter while I told Mel "put me to work." She rolled her eyes and pushed me away "sit down, Cam. I got this." I replied "but I can help!" She sighed and pushed me into a seat beside Dean as she asked "what do they like?" I answered "anything with tons of cheese? Bonnie's allergic to carrots only." As a mom I knew it from the top of my head. She nodded and said "macaroni and cheese?" I said "perfect." As she started on that she went over and made the coffee. She knew me so well. "You guys want anything to drink?" Dean asked "you got anything strong?" Sam and I elbowed him. Melissa asked "you mean alcoholic? Nope, sorry." Sam said "water's fine."

I nudged Dean and shot him a glare he shrugged sheepishly as Melissa handed them the water and poured us some coffee. As I poured sugar in my coffee I asked "so where's Scott?" Melissa answered "with Stiles." I thought a moment "Stiles?" Melissa replied "um huh. Remember the awkward little boy who always use to play with Scott?" Brief flashes took my eyes and I answered "oh yeah…" I smirked as I said "the one who had a crush on me." Melissa laughed as she said "that's the one. Although it was bigger than a crush Cam, remember he said he proposed." A flush spread on my face "I'd rather not bring that up." That was a horrible experience for me, a teenager in high school at graduation an elementary kid announcing on the speakers if I wanted to marry him. I visibly shuddered and Dean raised an eyebrow as he turned to Mel "do tell."

I replied "no! Just-no." Melissa smiled as she said "so what's the real story?" I asked tentatively "about?" She sighed "you, leaving. Those kids, these two guys." I sighed as I judged my options. I looked over to see the guys. Dean looked at me as if saying 'your call.' Sam nodded at me and I said "you know about my mom?" She nodded and I said "well she succumbed to heart disease…" She rested a hand on mine. I pushed back my tears as I said "on the day I had finally got enough money to transport her to a specialist…and"- I cut myself off "you-you remember"- I cut myself off as I cleared my throat and took a sip of coffee. "You remember Derek right?" Melissa answered "yeah, Derek Hale. Hard not to," I smiled as I said "right. Anyway you know that we were dating for a few months," she nodded and I continued "well, anyway he dumped me and got back together with his ex. But Mel, I-I- I really, really liked him. I loved him, with everything a teenage girl could love. And everything just went downhill from my mom's death."

Dean and Sam listened this was the only time I ever spoke of it. They hadn't even known Derek's name. I continued "this town…it didn't feel like home, I didn't feel loved." Mel gripped my hand and I said "I was young, selfish, and stupid. I didn't know what I had you and Scott were-are family I realize it now. But Bobby well, Bobby was my uncle. Even if I had seen him only a few times I knew he wouldn't mind. So about four day's later after mom's funeral I legged it to Bobby's. At the time I just ran, trying to out run my problems. So about a month and a half later I realized I was late. Like about two months late, and I just rushed to the drugstore and I remember it clearly I took the test at the closest McDonald's." Dean laughed and I smiled as did Melissa and Sam. I continued "and I wait a dread two minutes and there were the two pink signs. I just started crying and wasted a good twenty minutes. I was for sure that Bobby would kick me out. He didn't though he was really calm but he told me I needed to tell Derek. You two know that feeling when Bobby's telling you should do something and you don't want to but you feel like you ought to take his advice?" Dean snorted "always." Sam smiled as I smirked and said "yeah well I called Derek, I called Laura his sister and my best friend. I couldn't face you yet Mel…so I called Sheriff Stilinski who told me that they had left town with no way of communicating me with them." Mel said "Cam, honey. Don't you know about the fire?"

I asked "what fire?" Mel said "Cam…it was all over the news. At first authorities said it was an electrical problem. Everyone in that house died except for Derek, Laura and their uncle." I shook my head as I said "oh my god." Dean laid a hand on my shoulder as Mel said "they left as soon as they could. Laura came back a few months ago…they found her body in the woods." My eyes widened "she's dead?" Mel nodded and said "there was a round of murders, and Derek was the suspect." My body trembled as a tear slipped and I hastily wiped it away and I asked "did he?" Melissa shook her head "no, he was exonerated. And the Hale fire was arson committed by Kate Argent."

I looked up "what?" Melissa nodded and I asked "it was her? I can't believe-I should've known!" Mel asked "you knew her?" I scoffed "knew her? Derek dumped me for _her_! That sorry, stupid, stupid son of a bitch," I said. Dean looked at me amused. Sam looked shocked and I said "she is in prison, rotting away right?" Mel answered "she's dead, Cam." I shrugged carelessly. Dean and Sam looked at me in disbelief and I said "she wasn't a good person guys! I knew Derek's family and there were children there, she was a monster." There was a moment of silence and then Melissa asked "how about these two?" I smiled as I said "that's pretty funny actually; we met one day when they just unexpectedly arrived at Bobby's. The twins were around eight months old. John, their dad had a falling out with Bobby so it was kind of awkward for them, I was introduced and well, they just kept coming back and we're good friends."

She smiled at me and said "so which one of them you date first?" My eyes widened and I choked on my coffee. I shook my head violently "Mel! I didn't date either of them, we're just friends." She skeptically raised an eyebrow and I said "alright, I liked Sam when I was younger." Sam sputtered his drink as he said "what?" I nodded at him and Dean just raised an eyebrow. I shrugged and said "I got over it. Look, Sam was the only gentleman around my age I knew when I lived with Bobby." Dean protested "I'm a gentleman." I raised an eyebrow "right, you hit on me every chance you got." Dean replied "I thought you liked it."

I rolled my eyes and Melissa observed and said "you two fight like an old married couple." Sam nodded in agreement. Dean muttered "feels that way, just no hot makeup sex." My eyes widened as did Sam's did he just say that out loud. I looked at Mel who rolled her eyes and said "Cam stop that you make me feel like an old prude." I blushed and Dean chuckled as I swatted his arm. Mel stood up and poured the cheese on the Mac & Cheese. "So are you staying for good?" She poured the food in bowls as she called out "Dom! Bonnie!" I nodded and said "yeah, I think it's permanent." Mel smiled widely and I said "I have to sign the kids up for school Monday." Dom and Bonnie walked in and we all moved to the dining table.

###&&&*** ###

After waiting an hour and Scott hadn't arrived we decided to head home as it was pretty late and the twins needed rest. I tucked Robby in with a kiss on the forehead and headed to Bonnie's where Dean was tucking her in. I leaned in the doorway and watched as he stroked her hair and she fell asleep. As he turned to leave he jumped. "Well, look at you Dean Winchester, being domesticated." I raised my eyebrows and he shrugged suddenly his shoulders slumped and I realized he felt awkward.

I smiled as I said "you know I think she likes you better than me sometimes." Dean shrugged as he said "can't blame her, I mean I am awesome." We walked out of her room and I shut the door as we walked the corridor. I said "right." Dean shrugged and said "Dom's a momma's boy and Bonnie's a daddy's"- he cut himself as his eyes drifted to meet mine. Comically they widened and for the first time ever I witnessed Dean Winchester blush. Yes, he was blushing. I shook my head as I said "its okay, I get it." Dean still looked shocked. I rolled my eyes "Dean, really I get it. I know what you meant."

Suddenly Dean closed his eyes and opened them determination filling them which caused me to raise an eyebrow. He said "I don't think you do, Quinn." He took a step forward and I took a step backwards. We did this until my back hit my door. Dean leaned in as if I were prey and said "you don't get how much I wish they were my kids, Quinn. I really do, you don't get the way I feel right now at this moment."

His eyes searched mine and I asked "Sam told you?" My voice quavering on the last part. He smirked as he leaned in and I could see his vibrant green eyes alight with so many emotions. He said "Sammy has a loose tongue Quinn. So I thought I'd tell you…just in case for whatever reason something happens. I'm not good at this so work with me." He took in a deep breath and said "I love you Quinn, I've loved you for the past eight years I've known you. I just didn't realize how much until you brought up that…son of a bitch at Mel's house and I get so angry…so I don't know but it kills me and I just want him to pay…and I wish that I could've met you before he did. I wish that Bonnie and Robby were mine; I wish that you felt the same way I feel. That was corny- I'm bad at this okay…how about this? You don't know how much I wish we were married Quinn and we had more than the twins running around because god-this is too much of a chick flick." He closed his eyes and looked back at me my eyes were wide and staring at him in surprise Dean Winchester was having a heart to heart and not just something small he was telling me he was in love with me.

He said "here it goes it's because I love you. No matter how many women I try to love or sleep with it isn't the same because there not you and they'll never ever amount to you." My throat closed as I opened my mouth uselessly. Dean looked at my eyes and then he tilted my chin up. He was making a decision and I saw that he had made it. I looked at him and he cupped my face with his hands. He closed his eyes and I shut mine and then our lips brushed against each other's. It started out tentatively as he thought I would reject him but I didn't. A chill went down my spine as he wrapped an arm around my waist. My arms wound around his neck and he pushed me gently against the door. I could taste the small amount of whiskey on his breath and a part of me liked it. I breathed in heavily as his lips left my mouth and went to my jawline. I pulled on his hair and I heard him groan out my name.

That's when I realized how fast a simple kiss was escalating to, as he pushed himself so our bodies were grinding. I said "Dean, wait…Dean hold on"- I let my hands gently push him and he didn't resist. We both breathed in heavily as he said "sorry," in a husky voice that sent shivers up my spine. I blushed as I averted his gaze and said "no, no, it's just too soon-way too soon." Dean tilted my chin and a delicious shiver went up my spine. I gulped and he said "I didn't mean to rush you, sorry. Look I'm just gonna"- he motioned behind him. I rolled my eyes and said "no, we're sharing a bed Dean. Dean I-I like you, I do. I really do and we've been friends for almost ten years." Dean cut in "you're gonna say we should just stay friends right? I get it, I knew you wouldn't"- I cut him off "Dean, we should take it slow. Like real slow and if it doesn't work we'll still be friends, like we are."

I'd never seen him smile as hard as he had at that moment. "Really Quinn?" I nodded and he pecked my lips and said 'too much?" I replied "no, that's okay." I came to hate this town for ten years but somehow it seemed to be the place where things seemed to change, and this time it was for the better. I could feel it.


End file.
